Too Little Too Late
by CSI-Sidle-Willows
Summary: After the lab explosion, Sara asks Grissom out to dinner. After he rejects her will she move on? Song by JoJo Too Little Too Late. Enjoy!


_**A/N: I heard this song and it sounded like Grissom and Sara right after the lab exploded and Sara asked Grissom out. Please read and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters and not the song. Song by JoJo: Too Little Too Late. ENJOY!**_

* * *

Sara enters Grissom's office. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" 

Grissom stops and looks straight into Sara's eyes. "No."

Sara frowns, but is unwilling to surrender to his stubbornness. "Why not? Let's ... let's have dinner. Let's see what happens."

"Sara…" Grissom looks down at his feet as he tries to find the right words. "I don't know what to do about this."

Sara eases towards him, "I do." As she sees Grissom's uneasiness she heads towards the door. Before she exits she looks back," You know, by the time you figure it out, you really could be too late."

Grissom shakes his head and leaves.

As Grissom enters his home, he immediately goes to his couch to meditate about what happened between him and Sara today. _She's right, one day I might realize that I need her and its going to be too late. _With that he fell asleep.

Sara threw her keys on the kitchen table and went to the refrigerator to grab a beer. _He's too old for me anyway. Ugh, why did I even like him? He's the most insensitive man there is. Oh well, there's always Greg or Nick. _After she finished her beer, she went to bed to get a few hours of sleep before her next shift.

**

* * *

The Next Day! **

Grissom rushed around the lab to find Sara, but all he could find was Greg. "Greg, where is Sara?" He said as he was very out of breath.

"I have no idea. It's only an hour before shift, so it shouldn't be too long before she comes in" Greg said as he went back to the samples he was testing.

**

* * *

15 Minutes Later! **

"Sara! I need to talk to you in my office now, please." Grissom said half-pulling her into his lair of strange things.

"What is it Griss." She said in an annoyed tone.

"I did some thinking after our conversation last night before we went home. I – I realized that I do need you. The only reason I kept pushing you away was to see if you would keep coming back. After the explosion, I realized life is too short and I don't want to lose you."

Sara almost had tears in her eyes. _It's a shame he didn't say this yesterday before I realized I didn't really want him. _"Griss, meet me at the karaoke by the diner. We can talk there."

He was floored that she was offering to meet with him to talk more. "Ok Sara, right after shift?"

"Yeah, right after shift." Sara smiled. She knew what she had to do.

**

* * *

At the karaoke bar! **

The place was packed, but Grissom managed to grab a seat and order a beer. _Where is Sara?_ About that time the owner came on the mic, "Okay ladies and gentlemen, tonight is open mic night and we already have a lovely young lady willing to sing tonight." At that time Grissom noticed Sara walking on stage. "She will be singing Too Little Too Late by JoJo. Give it up for Sara Sidle!"

The music started and Sara pulled the microphone up towards her mouth.

_Ooh no_

_Come with me, stay the night_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_

_What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You take my hand, and you say you've changed_

_But boy you know your beggin don't fool me_

_Because to you it's just a game_

_So let me on down_

_Cause time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm gonna say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone_

_And you know_

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_I was young and in love_

_I gave you everything but it wasn't enough_

_And now you wanna communicate_

_Go find someone else_

_In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself_

_You gotta problem_

_But don't come askin me for help_

_Cause ya know_

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_I can love with all of my heart baby_

_I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)_

_With a player like you, I don't have a prayer_

_That's the way to live, yeah oh_

_It's just too little, too late_

_Yeah_

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

She had been looking into Grissom's eyes from the first note. By the end they both had tears streaming down their faces. Sara dropped the mic and ran off stage. Grissom stood up and went to his car. He slammed his head against the steering wheel, trying to accept reality. "I was too late."

_**

* * *

A/N: I want to apologize to all the readers of my other stories. I have been a little bogged down all summer till now. I've been struggling to even get anything on paper, much less onto the website as busy as I have been. I figured I want to write my stories as best as I could so I do not want to rush them. School is hella crazees cuz I am taking college algebra and college pre calculus and I'm just a junior in high school (and I suck at math) so I'm trying to maintain a passing average so I can even be allowed to be on the computer. Bear with me, I will finish my stories.**_

_**CSI-Sidle-Willows out!**_


End file.
